magi_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Lionheart
|djinn = Zahhāk|image gallery = yes}} Richard Lionheart (リチャードライオンハート, Richādo Raionhāto) is a former soldier of the Anglo-Saxon Kingdom, before he became the founding king of Wessex and is the main character of the fanon series Magi: Empire of Magic. Appearance Richard is a young man of average height with medium length brown hair (with a cowlick that falls with its weight) and green eyes. He is usually seen wearing a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. On his back, he carries his Metal Vessel, a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath. Personality Richard is quite cold to people he doesn't trust, a trait that he still has now. Though he tends to play around or not take opponents seriously, Richard possess enough instinct and maturity to understand when it's time to get serious, he is even highly skilled with the sword. He is quite the glutton and has even chooses food over money, also Richard will do anything to prove that he is stronger than his opponent. In his first appearance he believed he could be given an immediate rank of Captain in the armed forces, and he displays a great displeasure of killing, unless provoked. History Richard spent his whole childhood in a small village where he became close friends with Berengaria and John. It appears that he was well respected in his village as the elder gave him the his sword (Excalibur), Richard also trained under the tutelage of a retired soldier, learning the art of swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and blacksmithing. One day he decided to leave and become a treasure hunter, but when he can back he found that his village had been destroyed by the Viking's killing everyone there. Since then he has gained a deep hatred for all Vikings and swore to kill them all. Plot |-| Main Storyline = Dungeon Arc Wessex Kingdom Arc Al-Thamen Arc Seven Seas Alliance Arc Colosseum Arc Dijinn Arc Solomon Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength - 'When not armed with his swords, or even with strength magic, Richard has shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat. He has been known to effectively knock out much larger creatures with unarmed strikes. Also he has been able to defeat opponents with massive punches and kicks, he also is capable of picking up an entire shack with ease. '''Enhanced Speed -' Richard has incredible speed and reflexes with him being able to reach mach 2 in combat, reaction and travelling speed, it has been stated that he circumnavigated the entire world in 20 minutes - a speed feat greater than any of his comrades. His reflexes are incredible sharp and are honed so that if his mental and/or spiritual existence are wiped out he can still fight relying on his reflexes and instinct alone. '''Enhanced Endurance - Richard has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head. Impressive Swordsmanship -''' Richard is an incredibly talented swordsman that has mastered a Sword Style which he has named; '''Spiegelbild, practitioners of this style use a combination of superhuman speed and agility (known as godspeed). Richard first synchronizes his breathing with that of his opponent allowing him to read their moves and copy them, he then uses his light frame to evade all their attacks and counter as well. Magic Strength Magic -''' Strength Magic allows Mages to utilize pure physical force as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their wands or vessels, and manipulate them. Black Magicians are able to use spatial influence to twist things, compress them, make them float or fire compressed projectiles of pure force which is strong enough to pierce Borg and a Magician easily. Users of this Magic are also able to augment their physical strength to use enpowered attacks. Strength Magic is apparently hard to deal with as the techniques are invisible to the human eye and put into application the divine providence of this world. However, high amounts of pure force can be visible and materialized in the color of black. 'Wind Magic -' Wind Magic allows Mages to utilize air, more specifically, wind as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their wands or vessels, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Users of this Magic are also able to augment other Magics by manipulating the air such as cold, fire or vibrations. Users can also employ the wind on other people to levitate them and traverse over short distances. Djinn Weapon Equip 'Zahhāk: '''When using the Dijinn Weapon Equip with Zahhāk, Richard is able to wield a long red triangular spear or halberd-like weapon called "Longinus", capable of punching holes straight through steel chain mail with relative ease. * '''Luftmesser -' Richard slashes the air while giving the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range. * 'Wirbelwind Kilnge -' Richard manifest a mini tornado with cutting properties upon his spear and fire's it with a deadly thrust of his spear. '''Al-Qaum: When Richard activates his Dijinn Weapon Equip with Al-Quam he gains a large version of the typical Japanese sword type known as nodachi called Monohoshizao. It has an oblong-shaped hand-guard trimmed with short white fur, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. Dijinn Equip Dijjin.jpg|'Zahhāk's Dijinn Equip' Extreme magic.jpg|'Zahhāk's Extreme Magic' Ulquiorra segunda etapa wallpaper by nephutis-d5jviks.jpg|'Al-Quam's Dijinn Equip' CeroOscuras.gif|'Al-Quam's Extreme Magic' Zahhāk: Richard's Dijinn Equip with Zahhāk takes the form of a grey, segmented armour and has a savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet which has elongated horns on the back with black long tassels on it waist. It still of course has his red triangular spear with him, which Richard uses to attack with long distance at far away opponents. * Luftmesser -''' Richard slashes the air while giving the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range. * 'Wirbelwind Kilnge -' Richard manifest's a mini tornado upon his spear and fire's the tornado with a deadly thrust, the wind gains more momentum the further it travel towards it's target - so the further the target, the stronger the impact of the attack. * 'Schneiden Himmel -' Richard conjures up multiple tornadoes, that can only be seen with a borg, each of which have cutting properties and sends them towards his opponent, he states that they can rip apart almost anything on earth. '''Al-Qaum: When using Al-Quam's Dijinn Equip Richard he gains black wings (which he can use defensively and offensively), his clothes are gone, revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned so his hole (which has become larger) appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow, and the sclera become green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. *'Durchstechen -' Richard transmutes his Magoi into a black 4 feet long lance and launches it towards his opponent, the lance can crack other Dijinn equips although it always shatters upon impact as well. Extreme Magic Zahhāk: Haboob (هَبوب, Drafting) -''' Richard's spear rotates rapidily until it turns into and actual tornado that envelops Richard in powerful rotating winds, he then releases the wind with an incredibly strong punch that blows away anything and everything in it's trajectory path leaving nothing behind. '''Al-Qaum: Laylan Nikah King Vessel Excalibur: It is a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath and a curved hilt it was forged in a lake and was not created in a furnace like most swords. This gave it a magical advantage to it than most other swords, it can cut through other metal vessels like a normal sword through butter and has never been cracked or broken. Relationships |-| Main Relationships = Sinbad Richard and Sinbad have a typical (although one sided) shonen rivalry, with the latter fascinated at Richards's will to never give in. Richard himself deeply admires Fate's power and dependability, he has stated that sinbad is his ideal model of a hero and a ruler. Both recognize each others talents but neither is aware of the others respect towards each other, Richard and Sinbad almost always try to be the best at whatever they do and will not be the second best at ANYTHING. They also do not realise how similar they are. Joan Arc Richard and Joan first met when she was sent to investigate the appearance of multiple tyrant dragons suddenly being in the welsh city of Cardiff, while she was there she was attacked by multiple tyrants but she was then saved by Richard. She felt angry that she had to be saved by Richard and always tried to out do whatever he achieved while they traveled together, in return Richard felt irritated that Joan would never thank him whenever he helped her. However when Joan was captured by Al-Thamen, Richard finally realized (with the help of Sinbad) that he actually loved Joan. Although Joan has yet to admit it to Richard she had also realized while held captive by Al-Thamen that she was in love with Richard. Merlin Richard originally thought of Merlin as trash due to his personality, he believed he was not using his own strength, he was simply showing a facade and had no idea why Sinbad had an interest in him. However Merlin sees Richard as a very important and valuable ally in battle and ignored the fact that he thought of him lowly, eventually as time progressed Richard now agrees that Merlin is a capable leader (although he thinks he would be a better one). |-| Minor Relationships = Judar Judar has a rivalry with Richard, even in the future, since Judar had defeated him during the dungeon capture. This event left great humiliation for Richard and made him agree to become the king vessel after Anu promised him that he can fight Judar again to make sure to pay him back for his defeat. Judar seems to be interested in Richard's strength, as seen when he fights him the second time because Richard could still move even though Judar had broken several of his bones. Although Richard has now surpassed Judar they still despise each other, and neither has forgotten the wounds they have inflicted upon each other. Quotes Trivia *He is named after the famous English King; Richard the Lionheart, and his Sword and Dijinn weapon Equip are named after famous well known weapons. Category:Male Category:King Vessel Category:Strength Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Characters Category:Magi: Empire of Magic Category:Yambala Gladiators Category:Dijinn Equip User Category:Wessex Kingdom Category:Male Characters